Embodiments described herein generally relate to surgical apparatus for tissue and suture manipulation, and more particularly to apparatus that may be applied to conducting laparoscopic and endoscopic surgery.
Minimally invasive surgery, such as endoscopic surgery, encompasses a set of techniques and tools which are becoming more and more commonplace in the modern operating room. Minimally invasive surgery causes less trauma to the patient when compared to the equivalent invasive procedure. Hospitalization time, scarring, and pain are also decreased, while recovery rate is increased.
Endoscopic surgery is accomplished by the insertion of a cannula containing a trocar to allow passage of endoscopic tools. Optics for imaging the interior of the patient, as well as fiber optics for illumination and an array of grasping and cutting devices are inserted through a multiple cannulae, each with its own port.
Currently the majority of cutting and grasping tools are essentially the same in their basic structure. Standard devices consist of a user interface at the proximal end and an end effector at the distal end of the tool used to manipulate tissue and sutures. Connecting these two ends is a tube section, containing cables and/or rods used for transmitting motion from the user interface at the proximal end of the tool to the end effector at the distal end of the tool. The standard minimally invasive devices (MIDs) provide limited freedom of movement to the surgeon. The cannula has some flexibility of movement at the tissue wall, and the tool can rotate within the cannula, but tools cannot articulate within the patient's body, limiting their ability to reach around or behind organs or other large objects. Several manually operated devices have attempted to solve this problem with articulated surgical tools that are controlled much in the same way as standard MIDs. These devices have convoluted interfaces, making them more difficult to control than their robotic counterparts. Many lack torsional rigidity, limiting their ability to manipulate sutures and denser tissue.
Robotic surgical instruments have attempted to solve the problems that arise from the limitations of standard MIDs with telemetrically controlled articulated surgical tools. However, these tools are often prohibitively expensive to purchase and operate. The complexity of the devices raises the cost of purchasing as well as the cost of a service contract. These robotic solutions also have several other disadvantages such as complications during the suturing process. An additional and critical disadvantage is their lack of haptic feedback.
Due to variations in tissue density and structure, a surgeon will use many tools with differently shaped end effectors to manipulate tissue. This requires the surgeon to remove tools from their cannulae and replace them with different tools many times through the course of a procedure. Currently available MIDs do not provide the same versatility in tissue manipulation as is available in open surgery.